T, Myself, and I
by Double M B
Summary: Hi, I'm Donna. So my sisters and I were just patrolling, like normal, when we run into these male versions of us. To make things worse, I think I'm in love. Donnie X OC. Thank you The T-Star for the amazing cover photo!
1. My sisters and I

**This will be more romantic than funny, so if you want something funnier, look at my other fanfics! I hope you like this one! I don't own TMNT or any of the characters by the way.**

**Enjoy! :)**

"Is it possible to fall in love with yourself?" I randomly ask my oldest sister, Lia. My turtle sister turned around.

"Well, I don't know. We _do _know that Raf is in love with _herself_," She answered, motioning to my second eldest sister. I laughed. Micah, my younger sister, bothered Raf as she tried to meditate.

"Micah! I swear!" Raf yelled, opening one eye. Micah laughed. I flipped my shoulder legnth light brown hair back.

The four of us turtle sisters were perched on top of a roof, patroling. And yes, i said turtle. Even though we are turtles, we have hair. How that is possible, I don't know.

So hi! My name is Donna and I wear a purple mask, my sisters are; Lia, with long, straight dark brown hair with a light blue mask, Raf with dark red hair in a messy ponytail and a red mask, and Micah, with medium legnth curly blonde hair and a yellow-orange band. We're quite the bunch.

I rested my head in my hands and stared off the tooftop. Suddenly, my face turned red, which looks weird on my green face. I quickly backed away from the edge.

"What is it?" Lia asked. Micah ran over and looked down.

"Oh hi August!" She yelled, waving, He looked up and waved. Slowly, I looked. Moonlight shone off his short red hair and his deep blue eyes. My face flushed again. After he passed, my sisters turned to me.

"Why didn't you wave Donna?" She mocked. Now my face was red in embarrasment.

"Because he's her _boyfriend_." Micah mused. I stood and turned to her.

"He's not my boyfriend Micah! He's just a boy, who's a friend, who's mom got captured by the Kraang and we're gonna stop them." I yelled. Raf and Lia smirked. I sighed, there was no use trying to argue.

A few hours of nothing went on, "Can we go home Lia?" Micah wined. I yawned.

"Yeah, it's getting late and nothin's happening." Raf said. Lia sighed, which meant that she gave up. We cheered and made our way home; leaping across roof tops. My foot slipped, I fell, as did everyone else. I slowly stood, _We never fall, ever._ I thought to myself.

On the way, a girl was passing on the sidewalk. She had red hair in an ponytail, blue eyes, freckles, and a yellow shirt. I paused. My sisters stopped too and turned around. We inched to the edge of the roof.

My face flushed. That girl was August, I knew it.

"What's wrong?" Lia whispered. I motioned towards the girl.

"That's just a person, New York has tons of them." Raf said.

"No, it's August." I whispered, scooting back.

"Uh Donna? Last time I checked, August was a boy." Lia said.

"Exactly." I said. Lia rose aneyebrow ridge, "Let;s just get home." I jsaid, standing and jumping to the next roof. I was leading now, but my mind wasn't on home. The only thing on my mind was the girl August. What could her name be? Ally? Alex? April?

I climbed down from the roof and heard three taps of turtle landings behind me. Lia stepped forward and reached for the manhole cover.

Before she could get to it, it began to wiggle and rise. Then, a pair of dark blue eyes surrounded by a blue mask on a green face looked up at us.

We screamed.

**This chapter was kinda short, but I REALLY wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger and leave ya'll hangin' (though you probaly know who the 'mysterious' turtle is). I hope you like it, more should be up soon! All the other chapters should be an okay legnth.**

**PLEASE reveiw! It'll make my day!**

**Double M B out, peace! ;3**


	2. Donatello

**This chapter should be longer so yeah. Most people probably don't even read this so anyway,**

**Enjoy!**

The turtle coming from the sewer dropped the cover and it made big bang. The turtle scrambled out, followed by three more. We all took a step back.

My eyes fell on the purple banded one. I stepped forward, as did he. His green skin had a brown tint to it and it looked rubbery under the moon. His face was long and skinny, his eyes set far apart.

Slowly, I leaned torwards him and him to me. He had sparkling brown eyes that I saw myself in. His mouth opened slightly, as did mine. We straightened.

"Your teeth." We both said. His voice was masculine, yet sounded like mine. My gaze went to his teeth. There was a giant space where a tooth used to be, like my teeth. I flushed.

"W-what's your name?" I asked.

"Donatello. You can call me Don or Donnie. You?" he answered.

"Donatella, call me Donna." I said. We kept staring at each other. Don's face was a bit red.

"Uh Donna?" Lia asked. I snapped back to reality.

"Y-yeah?" I stammered after an awkward silence.

"Don?"" A boy version of Lia asked. Don turned his attention from me to him.

"Are we gonna go home or not?" Raf asked, leaning against the ally wall next to her boy self.

"Yes, now come on." Lia ordered, in leader mode. She and her boy self ushered us all down. Don and I wered last to go.

"Ladies first," He said, his face red. I smiled up at him and climbed down. Even though I really tall, I feel like a midget next to him; though i'm only two inches shorter than him. I'm a little taller than boy Lia, so that's good.

My foot hit the bottom and I heard Don climb in and pull the cover over. We walked a while in silence, besides the splashing of our feet echoing along the sewer walls. The walk seemed elongated.

Finally, in the distance, I saw the faint glow of the lair. I smiled, wondering how different it would be.

We walked in, it pretty much looked the same except more boy-ish I guess. Micah and her boy self stepped in front of us, blocking our way.

"We would like to introduce ourselves," Micah began, an arm around her boy self's shoulder, " I'm Micah."

"And I'm Mikey," Mikey said, "now who wants to go next?" he looked around, no one said anything.

"How about you two?" Micah said, volunteering the pair in red.

"Really?" The boy Raf asked. He sighed, "I'm Raph, hi." He said, pushing by.

"Why hello!" Raf said sarcasticly, "I'm Raf. Spelt with an F." She said, pushing by to join Raph on the couch. Mikey turned to Lia and her boy version.

"I'm Leo." Leo said, arms crossed.

"I'm Lia." Lia said, rolling her eyes.

"You two are so boring." Micah commented, "Go ahead purple turtles."

"Don."

"Donna." I finished. Micah and Mikey sighed and walked away.

Don lead me to his lab, he didn't have to because I know this place like the back of my hand, but I let him. He sat down in a rolling chair and I sat on a barstool.

"So..." He began, his face red again.

"So." I said. There was an awkward silence, "Do you have a crush on anyone?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Uh, yeah. You?"

"Yeah, who's yours?"

"A girl named April. A _human_ girl." He stared at the ground as he said the human part, "You?"

"A guy named August. He's, uh, human too." I looked at the gound, "It's really stupid of me to think that he likes me back though." I looked up and our eyes met. I blushed, "Sorry, I'm getting all sappy."

"It's okay. I feel the same way about April." He admitted. I saw pain in his eyes.

"I wish it was different you know?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, like, I wonder if she'd like me if I were a human." I nodded.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" I asked before thinking. I mentally slapped myself. Don straightened. His face was entirly red and it appeared as though he was sweaty.

""Y-yeah. For a girl version of _me_ especially." He answered. The way he said "_me_" hurt me, like hhe didn't like himself. I can't say that I feel differently about myself.

"Really Lia? You have to watch Space Heroines?" Raf asked, looking up from one of Raph's comic books.

"It's not Space Heroines Raf! Here, its called Space _Heroes_." Lia answered. Raf rolled her eyes. Lia turned her attention back to the TV.

"Yeah, big difference there." Raf commented under her breath.

"So, hi. I'm Raph." Raph flirted, him and Raf getting up to go into the kitchen.

"So am I stupid." Raf responded. He blocked the doorway.

"So I'm you and you're me." He kept on. He had a flirty smile across his green face.

"No freakin' duh." Raf said, shoving a comic book into his chest. He let out an oof as Raf pushed by. Raph smiled, following her.

"So you don't like me?" Raph asked, sitting across form her.

"No," She answered, opening a can of soda.

"Why?"

"You're a hothead and you're full of yourself." She said, taking a drink.

"That means that you are too." Raph said, pointing at her.

"Then mabey I _do _like you." They both had leaned up on the table and their faced were inches apart. Suddenly, two water balloons hit their faces.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled, jumping up. There was a laugh in the other room.

"Micah!" Raf screamed, leaping up. There was a giggle int he other room. They ran out and chased their younger siblings.

"Mikey! Micah! Stop bothering the hotheads!" Leo yelled, not turning around.

**Please please please PLEASE review! More should be up soon!**

**Double M B out, peace! :)**


	3. Good Night Good Morning

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it so far!**

**Enjoy! :3**

"What do you think is going on in there?" I asked, motioning to the closed door.

"I don't know. But, you know Raph; always yelling at Mikey." Don answered with a smile.

"Yeah," I said with a laugh, "You know it's getting late." Don acted as though looking at his invisible watch.

"I guess it is." He said, smiling.

"How am I better at being myself around you than August? When I've only known you for an hour of so?" I asked.

"Well, I am you, so that could be something." I nodded. The door suddenly flew open.

"Can we stay in here?" Micah asked, out of breath.

"Thanks," Mikey said before we answered.

"Mikey, why are you in here?" Don asked, quite irrritated with his little brother.

"The Rafs are out to get us!" Micah answered, holding the door shut with Mikey. I rolled my eyes.

"Water balloon?" I asked.

"Yup!" The orange turtle responded. Suddenly, the door opened a bit with a bang. Micah let out a little scream.

"Mikey! Micah!" The red turtles yelled, trying to open the door.

"I know I'm going to regret this." Don said, standing and helping hold the door shut. I sighed and got up to help.

"Stop helping Don!" Raph yelled.

"This is only between us and them!" Raf said. Don and I exchanged glances.

"Okay." We said, letting of the door and getting away to a safe distance. The door swung open and the two red faced, red banded turtles came in. Mikey and Micah screamed and darted out. Don and I laughed and fist bumped.

"I'd better got to sleep." I said, starting out the door.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Don asked, coming up and walking next to me.

"The couch I guess." I said with a shrug.

"Sleep in my bed." Don suggested. I stopped, my face red. Don's face flushed a bright red.

"I'll sleep on the couch, you can sleep in my bed. I insist." He finished after a long pause. I blushed.

"Okay, th-thanks." I responded. I turned around and went down the hallway. I walked into his room and lay down in the familiar bed.

"Night," I heard him softly say from outside the door.

"Night," I mumbled, pulling the purple cover over my head.

"Psst." Micah whispered, standing over the sleeping orange turtle, "You awake?" Mikey slowly opened his eyes. Seeing Micah's face in his face, he let out a quiet and quick yelp.

"Now I am." He said, sitting up and stretching.

"Wanna cook breakfast? Or do you not do that here because it's too 'girly'?" Micah asked.

"Of course I cook! I am you aren't I?" Mikey answered, standing next to her. Micah grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. Mikey smiled and blushed a little.

"What's on the menu?" Micah asked, letting go of his hand.

"How about pizza pancakes?" Mikey suggested, holding a pan up.

"That would be aweosme, but I don't think our boing siblings will like that." Micah said with a laugh.

"Chocolate chip pancakes it is." Mikey said. Micah salutted and got the ingedients out of the fridge. She picked up the chocolate chip bag and ate a few. Mikey reached his hand in and got a handful.

"You gotta leave some for the others!" Micah said, pulling the bag away. They laughed and went back to cooking.

I awoke to the wonderful smell of pancakes. I ran my hand through my messy hair and yawned. Slowly, I pulled the covers off and stretched while standing up.

"Good morning Donna." Don said, meeting me halfway to the kitchen.

"Good morning Don. You sleep well?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, mostly. That couch is hard as a rock." Don replied with a smile. I laughed.

"Micah and Mikey cooking breakfast?" I asked as we neared the kitchen.

"Duh." Mikey answered as we entered the kitchen. The two orange banded turtles stood over the stove with pink aprons on.

"Mornin' sleepy heads." Micah saidm turning and setting a stack of pancakes in front of me and Don.

"Morning Micah," I said, "Morning Mikey." Mikey waved. I held the syrup bottle over my food for a good 5 minutes before digging in. Knowing Don would want a ot of syrup, I sat the bottle in front of his plate.

"Thanks." He said, picking it up and drenching his pancakes. I gave a nod, my moth full. Raph and Raf entered. Raf had her arms around her male self.

"Good morning sleeping beauties." Micah said.

"Your beauty sleep didn't work well." Mikey noted with a smile. I stifled a laugh.

"Oh just be quiet freckles." Raf said. Mikey and Micah rolled their eyes and turned back to the stove.

"No pancakes for you two I guess." Micah mumbled. Mikey smiled. The red turtles took two seats next to each other. Raf leaned up into Raph. I rolled my eyes at her. She's such a flirt.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! More should be up soon!**

**Double M B out, peace!**


	4. Coffee!

**Chapter 4!**

**Enjoy!**

After we finished breakfast, Don and I retreted to the lab. I got there first and plopped down in the rolling chair.

"Early bird catches the worm." I said, putting my hands behind my head. Don sighed and sat on the barstool.

"Coffee?" he asked, motioning towards the coffee maker on his desk.

"I thought you'd never ask," I responded with a laugh. Don smiled and stood, making his way to the coffee maker.

"So I was wondering, how did you four get here?" Don said, turning around and leaning against the table.

"Me too. Honestly, haven't a clue." I answered.

"Well, explain how you met us." Don said.

"Well, we were out paroling like every other night night. Then we saw August," my face flushed, "and then we headed home because Micah was wining. On the was I saw girl August. April was it? Well, then got off the roof and went to open the manhole cover and found you guys." I finished, blushing at the end.

"Hmm," Don said, "I still don't understand, I mean you didn't see any flash or hear a boom or anything?" I shook my head.

"Wait, right before we saw April, we all tripped suddnely." I recalled.

"That could be something!" Don exclaimed. I smiled, knowing I helped. Even though we have the same intelect, he seemed smarter somehow.

"How will we back though?" I asked, putting the pieces together.

"Re-create what you did." Don said. I rose an eyebrow ridge, "Maybe you tripped because another dimension was overlapping; that would be this one." He said, "Get it?"

"I think so." I said. There was a ding.

"Coffee!" We both exclaimed.

"So do you remember those first 'go-carts'?" I asked with a laugh. I took another sip of my coffee.

"Patrol buggies! Of course I remember, I told my brothers that it wasn't ready, but no one listens to me!" Don replied. We broke out laughing.

"Stop making me laugh! I'm gonna spill my coffee!" I said, laughing. Don sat his cup down and held onto his stomach as he laughed.

"I can't breath!" Don said, a smile on his face. I smiled back, still laughing. After a while, we finally stopped laughing.

"Now our coffee's cold!" I said. He gave out one last laugh. We sat in silence, drinking our cold coffee. The door flew open. We turned our heads to face it.

Instead of someone coming in, two _somethings_ flew in. Our faces were hit by water balloons.

"Mikey! Micah!" We yelled, practicly throwing our mugs down. There was a laugh at the end of the hallway. He darted after our younger siblings. My wet hair clung to the sides of my face. Don and I chased the orange turtles around the lair for a while.

"Don! Donna!" Leo yelled from the TV. We stopped.

"Break it up!" Lia finished, not looking away from her show. Don and I sighed and trudged over to the couch.

The hothead turtles were sitting together, Raf leaning against Raph. I rolled my eyes.

"Leo, your brain is gonna rot from that show." Don pointed out, Leo waved to tell us not to bother him. My gaze fell on the two red turtles. How can Raf be so good with boys?! Jsut then, Raf turned her head torwards Raph and leaned in, kissing him. I blushed, just thinking about kissing a boy.

"You okay?" Don asked, snapping out of my trance.

"Y-yeah, I was just zoning out, that's all." I said.

"What you thinkin' about?" Don asked with a kind smile. His cheeks were slightly red as he leaned towards me. The picture of my sister's kiss played in my mind. I blushed.

"Uh, just thinking about when we're leaving." I finally said. Don leaned back, his smile slightly fading,

"I guess that you guys will be able to leave tonight," Don said, disapointment in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, my face red. I turned away and pushed my hair back, "C-can we just figure out the perfect time for us to leave?" I asked, getting up.

"O-okay." Don said, following me.

_I will never be able to talk to boys. _I told myself.

**PLEASE reveiw and tell me if you like it so far! More should be up soon!**

**Double M B out, peace!**


	5. How did we get here?

**I'm getting a lot of chapters up in a short time! Well, I get bored during the day and have to do something! I really hope you like it and that it's not TOO sappy.**

**Enjoy! :3**

"What was that about?" Don asked, taking a seat in his lab.

"I don't know." I said, putting my face in my hands.

"Come on, tell me what's up." Don said softly, "I mean, I'm you right?"

"That's the thing." I responded, not looking up. Don sighed.

"Well, let's jsut get to work." He said, disapointed. I looked up and silently scooted over to the computer. My face was a bright red.

"You're still a hothead," Raf said, kissing Raph again. He smiled.

"You are too." He responded.

"Least _I _admit it.." She said, her face close to him.

"I admit it!" He protested, hands up.

"Name one time."

"Well, if I've never admitted it, you haven't either Little Miss Liar."

"Don't call me a liar." Raf said. Raph smiled and kissed her.

"Get a room." Micah said, giving a discusted face.

"Yeah, do you mind?" Mikey asked, his tounge out.

"Nope." Raf said, her eyes on her male self.

"Deal with it." Raph said, looking into his counterpart's emerald green eyes. Micah rolled her eyes and peered at the TV.

"Lia!" She yelled. Lia jumped up and turned.

"What?" Lia asked, startled.

"Our cartoons are starting." Micah answered, leaning back in her seat. Lia sighed.

"Leo and I were going to go train anyway." She said, dragging Leo by the shell.

"But Space Heroes!" Leo called, trying to squerm away.

"No Leo, we are going to go train." Lia ordered with a lot of authority. She was talking to Leo like he was a little kid. Mikey and Micah jumped up and ran to the TV.

"Finally!" Raph exclaimed, sitting up.

"What? We still have to listen to listen to cartoons." Raf pointed out.

"If it's not Space Heroes, I'm good." Raph said with a smile. Raf nodded and leaned ovver and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Bleh," Mikey and Micah both said.

"Come on Leo. Can't you beat a girl?" Lia mocked. Leo slowly stood and held his katanas before him.

"I was just warming up!" He replied, out of breath. Lia smirked. Leo lunged at her, his swords in front of him. Lia deflected him with her own swords and spun around behind him. She placed a hand on his shell and pushed. Leo grunted as he hit the ground. His katanas slid out of his reach. Lia placed a foot on his shell.

"I win." She announced, "Again." Leo groaned and he stood up.

"How do you beat me?! I mean, aren't we supposed to be the same?!" He asked, putting his swords away.

"I beat you because I fight like a girl." She answered, flipping her long hair back as she turned and left. Leo's face flushed as he began to follow. Lia entered the lab.

"Hey Lia," I said without looking away fromt eh computer.

"Hey Donna, you know when we're leaving?" She asked.

"Yup," Don and I both answered.

"When?"

"Exactly 10:37 tonight. We have to be on the right roof at that exact time, also we have to be running to be able to cross back to our dimension. Easy." I answered with ease.

"Yeah, easy," She responded sarcasticly, "How did we get here anyway?" I took a deep breath.

"Well, while we were going across roof tops, at exactly 10:37, we crossed dimensial planes and entered this one. That's how we saw the girl August." I answered, taking another breath. I smiled at my sister, proud of my work.

"Okaaaay." She said. I could tell that she didn't understand. I sighed.

"I don't get it." Leo announced. Don turned to hima dn repeated it slowly.

"I don't need to understand, all I need to know is to run across roof tops." Lia said, yanking a clueless Leo out of the room.

"Really Lia?" He asked as she dragged him away, "I can walk on my own you know!" Don and I laughed.

**This is the third chapter today! Dang!**

**Double M B out, peace!**


	6. The End

**Last chapter! :,( Thank you people and turtles for reading this!**

**Enjoy!**

"Come on Mikey! Step it up a bit!" Micah exclaimed as they played video games.

"How can you beat me?! I am King of Mario Kart!" He said, waving the wii remote around as he played. Micah laughed.

"Well, i'm the QUEEN!" Micah yelled, making Mikey fall off the track.

"I'm in 12th place. i've never been in 12th place." Mikey wined. Micah smiled as she crossed the finish line, "Well, besides when I play Don. He hacks the game." Mikey said, finally crossing the finish line. The girl turtle smirked at the over dramatic boy turtle. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"It's okay. Not everone can be as good as me." Micah said with a laugh. Mikey smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm just gonna go get dinner." He stood and made his way to the kitchen. Micah enthusiasticly stood and followed.

"Those two are eactly alike." I pointed out, sitting on the couch.

"That's what scares me." Don added. I smiled at him and him me. My face turned red and I quickly turned away.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Don asked, placing a hand on my shoulder that made me melt.

"I-I don't know." I answered. I stood and walked to the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" I asked, taking a seat.

"Ramen," Mikey answered stirring the noodles around. Micah poured some in a bowl and handed it to me. I picked up some chopsticks and ate. Don sat across from me and began to eat. I looked up at him.

He held the chopsticks high over his head and dropped some steaming noodles into his mouth. I smiled. Don looked over at me with noodles hanging from his mouth. I looked away and continued eating. After a while, I looked up again. Don stared at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He answered with a huge smile. I shook my head and turned back to my meal, as did Don.

I watched the clock. Not to know how long until we leave, but to know how much time we have left.

It was about 9:45 p.m. I sighed.

"Was the Pulverizer in your world too?" Don asked, leaning towards me.

"Oh yeah, man she was a pain." I replied.

"Especially when he almost hit me with my staff." Don commented.

"Yeah, and when I had to save her butt from the Kraang." I noted, "But then I felt so bad when she got turned into that blob thing." Don nodded.

"It's nice having someoen here that actually understands me." Don said. My face flushed for the like millionth time today.

"Y-yeah," I said, rubbing my hair. Don smiled at me, then his gaze went to the clock behind me.

"It's almost ten! We'd better go!" He said, getting up and walking out.

"O-okay," I said, dissapointed.

We gathered everyone together and headed to the surface. It took ten minutes to find the right building.

A shooting star went by. _Here we go_, I thought, taking a deep breath.

We faced our male doubles.

Raf and Raph kissed for a good five minutes one last time. They separated.

Lia hugged Leo then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He deeply blushed and put a hand on his cheek. Lia smiled and joined Raf.

Micah bear hugged Mikey and fake cried. She let go and they fist bumped.

I looked into Don's brown eyes, my face a deep red.

"Bye." I said, giving him a hug. I released and stepped back. Suddenly, Don grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me close, giving me a kiss. On the lips. I blushed, my eyes wide open and staring at his closed eyes.

My eyelids drifted shut and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Don put his arms around my waist and picked me up, spinning me around. Finally, we separated.

"I'll miss you." He said, our foreheads touching.

"Put on a wig and look in the mirror." I responded, giving him quick kiss before joining my sisters. We waved then turned and made our way from them.

I looked back and saw Don waving. I smiled and looked forward again. Suddenly, the four of us tripped. My eyes were shut.

"Donna? Are you okay?" Lia asked, a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and rubbed my head.

"Yeah, why?" I wondered. I looked back, Don was nowhere to be found.

"You tripped on our way home and got knocked out for a while." Raf said. Micah stood over me.

"Oh. Well let me tell you about this crazy dream I had-"

**I really hope you liked this fanfic! PLEASE REVIEW! Another story should be up very soon! And by soon, I mean like tomorrow or the next day!**

**Double M B out, PEACE!**


End file.
